<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet burnt pancakes by jinorasab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484638">Sweet burnt pancakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinorasab/pseuds/jinorasab'>jinorasab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in this house, you and me. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mornings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinorasab/pseuds/jinorasab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juyeon wants to surprise Chanhee with a breakfast in bed—Chanhee forgets that Juyeon can't cook.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in this house, you and me. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet burnt pancakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chanhee woke up with a loud crashing noise in the kitchen. And with cold wind tingling down his bare legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Sunday and Chanhee had nothing arranged; no group project from his uni, nothing from his part-time work at a nearby coffee shop, and no additional workload from his freelance modelling gig. However, he slept late because he got the graveyard shift yesterday and planned to sleep the morning away, cuddling with his boyfriend until lunch time came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But of course, Juyeon had a whole set of another plan down the line. Knowing Juyeon, Chanhee understood that his boyfriend would try to surprise him with a nice breakfast in bed, consisting of warm chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of fresh almond milk. Juyeon would also probably have prepared a nice day out for both of them to make up all the time they spent away from each other, due to both of their busy schedules. A stroll in a park with their dogs. A fun all-you-can-eat barbeque joint for lunch. A nice cuddling session as they watch sappy rom-coms on Netflix until one of them fell asleep at night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee smiled sleepily. The thought made him forgive the missing morning warmth from Juyeon’s bear-sized hugs. However, when a burnt smell reached his nose, Chanhee could not help but leaped from his bed and dashed towards the kitchen. He had forgotten one crucial fact about Juyeon:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon could not cook. Like at all. The cooking level of Juyeon’s ability was to make a dish as simple as ramyun ruined by cooking it too long until it became soggy and the soup all gone. Once he almost sent Chanhee to hospital because he undercooked a cuttlefish. The art simply eluded Juyeon and both of them agreed that he should not be left alone in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juyeon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, the pancakes this morning could not escape the magic of Juyeon’s touch. There was a pile of failed pancakes; some burnt, some undercooked, some scrambled (how could you scramble a pancake, honestly?). Two glass bowls were broken and left on a corner. There was also a gunk of chocolate gooey that smelled suspiciously like Hersey’s kisses combined with cough syrup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanhee!” Juyeon screamed and almost dropped the hot pan as a result, “You shouldn’t have woken up yet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m glad I woke up,” Chanhee forcefully took the pan. He pushed Juyeon away from the stove with his hip, trying to salvage the little poor dough of pancakes that they had left. “What are you doing, baby? You promised you won’t cook anything anymore…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon pouted at that, but he also looked guilty and ashamed. A tint of pink smeared his sweaty cheeks. “I wanted to surprise you?” he whined, “You just look so tired last night and I don’t want you to wake up early to make us both breakfast when I know you could sleep the morning away…” he dropped his head, “I’m sorry, Chanhee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, love—I’m sorry,” Chanhee now felt a tinge of guilt inside his chest; his boyfriend just wanted to make him a tad little bit happy, that;s all, “That’s so sweet of you… And I love this, really.” He put the last salvageable pancakes on a plate, “And look, you made this, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon scoffed, albeit childishly. He folded his hands in front of his chest and pouted. “Don’t try and make me happy, we both know you cooked it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you make the dough. It’s perfect,” Chanhee emphasized it by taking a bite of the burnt pancake. It tasted too sour (how could a pancake be sour?) and a little bit too sweet for his taste, but it was an edible pancake afterall. And when Chanhee took another bite, Juyeon finally relented and let a smile formed on his handsome lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it tastes bad.” Juyeon hugged Chanhee and laid his head on his shoulder, “I’m sorry you have to wake up early anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, with a whipped cream it’ll be good,” Chanhee said softly, “I love you. I love this. Thank you very much.” and he pecked Juyeon’s cheek, “Now let’s eat this before it gets cold?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol I don't know how to end this so well that's it. Enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>